tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Old One (SG)
ALPHA TRION, the OLD ONE, sells himself as the wisdom of Cybertron made flesh. He is a possessor of stolen ancient knowledge, which he hoards and doles out in cryptic bits to make him seem wiser than he is. His data storage capacity is gargantuan, and he is extraordinarily gifted at twisting arcane technologies to his own dark purposes. His intelligence and engineering skills are without equal. Alpha Trion possesses information and insight far exceeding his age and experience. Nonetheless, Alpha Trion is at heart a very pragmatic and self-centered individual. His computational matrix is on par of a first-generation Cybertronian; he feels his thought processes are more intricate than most Autobots currently active. His passage through the multiverse greatly increased his understanding of Cybertronian history; however, since his return from exile, he has become even more cold and scheming than he was previously. This, combined with his know-it-all attitude, would hurt his credibility if he wasn’t so oily and persuasive when the need arises. His Cybertronian space cruiser altmode most often seen when he’s fleeing the scene - usually when one of his schemes goes awry and he leaves his followers to die. He offers his advice and guidance whether or not it is wanted or appreciated, and his self-serving attitude has lost many his trust. Luckily for Trion, there are always more rubes to bend to his will. Description The most noticeable feature about Alpha Trion is his face. It is nearly bisected from top to bottom by a jagged gash that runs from forehead to chin. Energy crackles within the recent injury, which has been hastily patched but remains a horrific lesion. From either side of the damage, Trion’s optics glow with crazed intensity. Additional wounds crackle on Trion’s right arm and leg, where the armor has been torn away to reveal glowing circuitry within. The rest of the Old One’s body is heavily-armored crimson and violet. His chest is broad and powerful, and his manner is arrogant and sly. He has a pair of large purple shoulder pads that flare out over each arm. His forearms are white with purple bracers; his white hands look supple and are almost the size of Optimus Prime's. Trion’s upper legs are white, connecting to purple shins. With his dreadful injuries, the Old One doesn't look like much at first glance, but it may not be wise to underestimate him. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: When Alpha Trion was a young mech named A3, he stumbled upon the Temple of Knowledge by accident, and managed to evade the traps and make his was inside. Confronted by the Disciples of Boltax, he seemed to heed their warnings, only to come back more prepared. He slaughtered them all and killed Boltax, taking the knowledge of the Underbase for himself. With the false wisdom and madness the Underbase provided him, A3 renamed himself Alpha Trion and muscled and guiled his way onto the Autobot Council of Elders. As a member of the Autobot Council of Elders, Alpha Trion helped smooth the way for Optronix to be granted the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, installing it in the future Autobot Commander. He even built for the newly-renamed Optimus Prime the perfect field commander in Stormfront, and provided the initial upgrades for Optimus and Ultra Magnus's armor. However, Trion's intentions were wholly selfish -- he saw Prime's rise a vehicle for his own power, and after using Prime to wipe out most of the other Elders (save Emir Xaaron, who pledged his loyalty to Prime early and often), Trion saw himself as kingmaker and power behind the throne. After a failed coup attempt by Ultra Magnus, however, Prime tortured supporters Blurr and Hound on the way back to Cybertron, discovering that the Old One was ultimately behind the crew. In anger, Prime banished Alpha Trion from his universe, cast through the prototype Stellar Spanner that Trion had been developing. However, even lost to the multiverse, Trion left a secret cadre of loyalists behind who would wait for his return. 'MUX History:' The Old One arrived on Cybertron in a flash of light in September of 2009, observed only by Turborat. After gaining his bearings, the Old One accessed computers in Iacon to find out what universe he was in and the current state of the Autobot/Decepticon conflict. Curious about what he discovered, he headed next to the Temple of Knowledge, slaughtering Boltax the High Programmer and all of his acolytes. The Old One plundered the knowledge of the ancients, and then destroyed the databanks so no one else could access them and discover what he took. Leaving the temple, he tossed aside Boltax's head, which was eventually found and kept by Turborat. The Old One next travelled to Polyhex, accessing their databanks as well, before travelling to Earth with Turborat with him. Once there, Trion infiltrated Autobot City, posing as this world's Alpha Trion, and gained access to Wheeljack's lab. He constructed a copy of Wheeljack's Seal-O-Tronic Interdimensional Channel Changer using Trion's experience developing the Stellar Spanner in combination with Wheeljack's notes and plans in Teletraan II. When discovered by the "real" Alpha Trion, the Old One slashed Trion across the chest and activated his Seal-O-Tronic Interdimensional Channel Changer. Alpha Trion yelled an alarm, and the Old One was interrupted by the arrival of Snoop, Spike, and Stormwind. Stormwind shot the Channel Changer out of the Old One's hand, but he managed to escape through the portal. Spike and Stormwind got the injured Alpha Trion to the medlab, where Spike treated his injures and Trion disassembled the damaged Channel Changer, hoping to figure out how to seal the rift. Meanwhile, General Flagg at the Burpleson Air Force Base detected the rift opening up on the Shattered Glass side and sent jets to apprehend the Old One as he escaped, although they failed to capture and apprehend him. The Old One easily blasted past the Global Orbital Defense Satellites and headed into deep space. Arriving on Shattered Glass Cybertron, Alpha Trion contacted his old allies there before heading back to the Temple of Knowledge, slaughtering the Autobots stationed there. The Old One managed to open a portal to the main universe within the Temple of Knowledge. Drunk with power and insane beyond belief, Trion prepared to bring his dark plans into fruition at last. Eventually his Temple of Knowledge portal was discovered, and TFUniverse Autobots followed him through to the Shattered Glass universe. Using information from Doctor Razorclaw, the main-universe Alpha Trion directed the captured V'ger towards the Old One's last known whereabouts. However, the semi-sentient V'ger fought the Autobots' controls and crashed in Kaon. Undaunted, Alpha Trion and Dust Devil left the ship, setting off after the Old One on foot. Tracking his path, they found the Old One at last, who claimed to be waiting for them. The Old One critically injured Dust Devil and escaped. In March of 2012, Alpha Trion successfully tracked the Old One to his hidden lab, where the evil sage was waiting. Backed by his henchman Blitzkrieg, the Old One attacked Alpha Trion with his Terminus Blade, critically injuring him before being driven back by Dust Devil and Firestar. After the Old One's face was shattered by Dust Devil's Ebon Blade, the Old One retreated with Blitzkrieg's aid, leaving the Terminus Blade behind. Dust Devil retrieved the Terminus Blade while rescuing Alpha Trion, and gave it to him to study while he recovered from the Old One’s attack. Trion traveled to Iacon, resuming his "rightful" place as adviser to the Autobot military. That, combined with his control of Cyclonus effective puts him in charge of all Cybertronian forces. He also made repairs to his Stellar Spanner. Alpha Trion and Dust Devil successfully lured the Old One away from Iacon so Chromia and Firestar could make an attempt to scan the Old One’s Stellar Spanner. The Old One was defeated in battle, but was able to escape back to Iacon, where he planned his next assault on the Temple of Knowledge, not yet giving up on stealing Alpha Trion's combined knowledge to add to his own. However, before he had the chance, Alpha Trion thwarted him by closing the rift, leaving the Old One to have to rebuild his Stellar spanner if he wishes to launch another attack. OOC Notes Old One is inspired by the character from the Shattered Glass comic, but his agenda is much, much different. Logs 2012 * October 29 - "Battle of Tarn" - Alpha Trion and Dust Devil lure the Old One to Tarn, to keep him distracted while Chromia and Firestar infiltrate Iacon. * October 29 - "Sandstorm to the rescue!" - Sandstorm travels to the Shattered Glass universe. 2016 * August 19 - "A Premature Coronation" - While he would never would publicly admit he was happy hearing of the demise of ruthless Autobot leader Emperor Prime, Jetfire has barely contained his enthusiasm for being selected the next Autobot leader. While this has led to many grumblings throughout the Autobot rankings, Old One believed propping Jetfire up as leader would have best served his purposes. Now, as a small gathering of disarmed Decepticon leaders are forced to watch the coronation of the traitor Jetfire, the extravagant gala begins. However, a late arrival proves fatal to Jetfire. The moral of the story - if you are going to take something that belongs to Emperor Prime, you best be sure the leader is really dead. Players As a TP-Only character, Alpha Trion is played by the MUX TPHead BZero. References * Alpha Trion @ tfu.info Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Alpha Trion's acolytes Category:SG-Autobots Category:SG-Autobot Command Category:SG-Autobot Medical Category:SG-Autobot Science Category:Characters Category:Medics Category:Primus Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:TP-only characters Category:Transformers